


Guilty!

by bellygunnr



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Maverick Zero - Freeform, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: X is Zero's, Zero is X's, no matter what courses through their circuits.





	Guilty!

X had a secret, a crime, a guilty pleasure nestled deep within his psyche that ate away at him until he felt as if he would collapse. It was a sin that he nursed, a selfish urge, a yearning that rusted his core. Perhaps a reploid of stronger grit could have resisted it, but not he, for he burned with his love for this crime.

He dreamt of when he had last indulged it. His skin tingling as the predator crooned in his ear, strong claws holding him in place. The electricity sizzling his circuits as fangs pulled at his skin, threatening to draw forth blood. His core squeezed as he dreamt of the little sounds he had made– the moans, the pleads. It made his skin crawl with shame when he finally awoke.

Yet he found himself drawn back, eager to commit that sin again. But it wasn’t all carnal urges that brought him back.

It was love. Plain, raw, honest love. And perhaps a little hope, too.

Hope that X could bring him back. Gather up the strands of what was left of his dear terror and piece him back together. Reach deep inside his core and restore him to his former glory. Hope that he could save Zero, and through that, save the world from certain annihilation.

 _The world_ , X mused.  _How.. dramatic. Yet Zero could lay waste to anything he so pleased like this._

“X! I knew you’d come back.” A voice, as sweet as any rose with thorns.

“Of course, Zero. I’ll always return to you,” X says gently.

Zero takes his hands in his own, squeezing ever so tenderly. Curved claws had grown over his fingertips, so they were more talon than hand. Fangs peeked over his lip, playful and dangerous. X sighs with a mixture of admiration and fear. 

“I’ve missed you,” X admits. He pulls Zero into a deep kiss. “How long has it been…?”

Zero purrs into his mouth, smiling against his skin. “Three months… Have I been keeping you busy?” 

“Oh, very,” X says. “Don’t you miss it?”

The kiss is separated. Zero growls low in his throat, rough as sandpaper. “No, X. Don’t you realize that I’ve been set free?”

“Oh, yes,” X sighs. “Can we go to your hideout, Zero? I want…” 

He doesn’t have to say anything more.


End file.
